Captive
by NessaSimone
Summary: ON HIATUS - RE-WRITING NEW CONCEPT.
1. Chapter 1

Sonja sat on the beach looking out at the sea, she and a few of the younger crash survivors had managed to keep to their own. Sonja and several others had made a tiny community not to far from the main group.

Sonja sat there with her long flowing brown hair blowing in the wind. She shut her eyes trying to remember, remember her parents, siblings, a job even.

She opened her bright green eyes to be faced by her new and closest friend Eli. He was her age about twenty-one years old. He was a black haired blue eyed boy, he was about the only person she'd grown to trust. He was her family, since her real family had given up hope on finding her.

"Sonja, guess what…" Eli's soft velvety voice poured out into her ears.

"What?" She smiled pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"A helicopter took off, not to long ago near the other camp."

"I wasn't aware there was even a helicopter on the island." She said her voice growing cold and tiresome.

"I know, that's the weird thing…. It went out during a storm. Kind of like that delta op shit… using the storm as some form of cover."

"If there was a T.V. I would have said you watch too much of it."

Eli laughed, "Maybe. Or I just have an over active imagination."

"I will bet on both…" she smiled,

"Come on, I'm hungry lets go to the other camp. Talk to Jack about helping us hunt…"

"He's so creepy though…"

"Eli be nice…" she said.

"You don't notice it?"

"Fine, send Danni and Erick… their bound to have more fun anyway."

"What are you going to do today anyway Sonja?" Eli asked

"Curiosity killed the cat did it not…" she smirked

"Uncool…"

"I'm just going for a walk… "

"Oh cool, can I come?"

"Sure…" she said

The sky grew to be a dark orange in color, the moon had begun to rise as the sun started to fall. Tomorrow was going to be another day, a long uneventful day. She and Eli had started to make their way back to camp after a long quiet walk. Grabbing a quick bite to eat and slowly getting ready for bed the two friends went their separate ways.

Later in the night Sonja found she couldn't sleep couldn't rest easy.

She got out of her make shit home or tent whichever worked best.

"Eli?" She whispered as she had finally made it to his tent.

"Sonja?"

"I can't sleep walk with me please?"

"Sure…just wait I'm not dressed."

"ew… sure meet me by the tree…"

Sonja waited nearly a half hour for her friend, once he'd arrived she and him began to walk. They walked all the way down the Island and came to a helicopter, Sonja looked over at Eli.

"Thought it took off?"

"Maybe I was wrong?"

Sonja shrugged and walked over to it, and saw Sayid.

She was confused and curious, when she also saw two other familiar faces.

Desmond and Frank.

"Frank!" She yelled.

"Sonja, what are you doing here…"

"Could ask you the same…"

"We need to get Desmond out of here…"

"Let us come…please!" She shouted.

Franks face changed to worry, a worry she couldn't understand. She just knew it was a good type of worry. He then nodded and helped the two aboard. He turned to them and shouted for them to hold onto something because it was stormy and will be very bumpy.

Hours had past, Desmond was flipping out and Sayid was attempting to calm him down. Eli himself was freaked out, looking at Sonja scared for his life. Sonja closed her eyes and tried to remember home.

Home.

Riding her bike down her long driveway, her tall stone walls of her gigantic house. The gardens, her family, anything she could think of. Sadly the only things that she could think of was the fact that she would probably die on this helicopter. Die here without any memory of her parents, her siblings. Before she knew it when she'd opened her eyes another hour had pasted.

"What are you doing back?" A large burly muscle man yelled over the whoosh of the propellers yelled to Frank.

"Who are they?" Another slightly less built man said.

"Survivors of 815..." Frank told them,

Sonja looked at Eli who was terrified, "Frank knows these guys… something's not right…" she said

"Sonja I'm scared that big guy… looks pissed off.."

"You shouldn't have brought them here, what were you thinking?" The built guy said

"Case in point…" Eli said

"Alright, Where am I?" Desmond said

"Des?" Sonja said as he jumped off the copper and posed in a stance trying to keep safe. Sonja and Eli were grabbed and pushed off the chopper.

"Woah…" the other guy said

"Alright, Who are you people!" Desmond yelled.

"Woah buddy, calm down.." the smaller guy said.

"What am I doing here, who are you people?"

"My friend is disoriented…"Sayid said

"I am not your friend! I don't know you, I don't know you!" Desmond yelled.

Sonja and Eli chose it was best to keep quiet, the least amount of noise was probably best considering who was here trying to confront them. Eli looked at Sonja and whispered that they shouldn't have come.

"When did he start doing this?" The built guy asked Frank

"He was fine when we took off. When we hit some weather…. Hey, Faraday told me as long as I stayed on the vector--" he was cut off by the large guy.

"What's your name friend?"

"Sayid.."

"Okay, Sayid. Look, we're going to take your buddy down to the sick bay ok?"

"I'm going with you."

"Let a doctor look at him first, then you can come down. You got my word on that ok?"

Sayid just nodded and the two men left with Desmond. Eli tapped Sonja on the shoulder. "Their going to kill him, we're next."

Sonja shook her head and over heard Sayid and Frank yelling at each other about the chopper, the time of day. Anything they felt the need to yell about. Sonja sighed when she noticed the built man return and went over to Frank.

"Who are these two…" He said pointing at them.

"Sonja and Eli. Other survivors… their good kids leave them alone…"

"You, follow me…" He said pointing at Sonja.

"Sonja no… don't go…" Eli begged.

"He's coming with me…" she said grabbing Eli's arm.

"No, trust me he's not." He said taking her by the arm and going inside.

"Now, My name is Keamy… that is Omar and the other guy is Kyle."

"I'm Sonja…" she mumbled.

"I'm from Las Vegas… Omar's from Florida and Kyle is from New York."

"I'm from Nevada too…" she said

"Ah really… bright lights and all… in there" he said pointing at a room.

"Hell no…"

"Look girly… it's a room, there's a shower and change of clothes baggy but either way its clean. Just trying to keep you comfortable… when your done your friend will get the same treatment.. Alright…"

"Fine…" she said going in and shutting the door.

"I'll stand guard… you go check on the freak in medical and you go get her friend… lock him up in the brig… alright… go."

Sonja got out of the shower and looked around the room for the clothes. All she found was a black tank, cammo pants her own shoes new socks and an over sized Jacket. She quickly got dressed and looked over to see who's room this was when she saw a small sheet of paper.

"Keamy, Martin." She read. "Martin…"

She put the paper back down and went to the door and opened it. Keamy was leaning against the wall, he smirked.

"You took so long they took your friend to another room… come… lets get you some food."

"Alright…" she said following him.

Upon entering the mess hall she noticed many mercenaries and crew members sitting around eating. She tried to ignore their stares as best as she could. She felt so out of place, it was a time like this when she wished she was back on the Island with the others.

"Aha, hopefully this one knows to stay away from you…" a older woman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonja said getting all offended.

"Keamy, heart breaker… well haha yea heart breaker." She said leaving.

"I'm going to guess she didn't mean you're a romantic type of heart breaker and more of the…'rip hearts out of chests type.'" Sonja said as they sat down and began to eat.

"Never know, I heard I'm rather charming."

Sonja smiled, he was rather intoxicating. Scared her shitless but he was attractive, strong, and very much charming.

"See, made you smile…"

"But it doesn't take much to do that…"

"I doubt that…you seem like a girl who doesn't enjoy smiling very often."

"True… you caught me…"

Sonja smiled at Martin, he seemed nice enough. Why were people looking at him like he was insane. She felt uneasy, unsure, scared. Her eyes were still on him, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Where is my friend Eli…" she asked slowly.

"Probably around with some of the crew members… they said he was interested in what we're doing here."

The thought of Eli being the least bit excited about this ship gave her chills. He didn't even want to get on the helicopter let alone get off of it.

Martin was lying to her.

"I'm just going to go for a walk… if that's alright."

Martin looked at her studying her, his look turned from calm and welcoming to dark and sinister. Sonja swallowed hard, trying to think of any way she could possibly get away from him.

"Sure…" he said slowly.

Keamy sat there as his teammates surrounded him watching her walk quickly out the door. Keamy looked at his friend Omar.

"Tell me that kids bodies already overboard… we don't need her finding it or being distracted…"

"Keamy he's dead…"

"Is he the fuck off the boat?"

"No man I'll go do that,"

"Don't let her see… that's all we need…"

* * *

Sonja kept in the shadows of the ship, she went inside and looked around everywhere for her friend. Eli had to be here somewhere. Where was what she needed to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note  
**

** Yes in the next few chapters I will be using direct quotes from the show, mostly so you will know where in the show we would be within the story.  
No I don't own Lost, however awesome it would be to own the show.  
I also don't own any characters.  
I only own my own personal ideas in the story aswell as Sonja and Eli.  
Enjoy and Comment!**

Keamy had started really in the morning with some crew mates shooting clay pigeons. The gun shots had woken up Sonja, who still couldn't find Eli.

She got out of the bed, which was actually Keamy's. He let her have his bed while he slept on the pull out in his quarters.

She got dressed quickly and headed out to the deck to try and figure out what the noise was. She hadn't been out on deck for more then five minuets when the shots went off again. She noticed a guy walking over to Keamy so she followed slowly to see what he was going to do. She stood there by the railing and watched Keamy carefully.

"Pull!" Keamy yelled,

"Kill shot!" He yelled

"Yeah!" One of the other guys yelled.

"Hey," the man that was cleaning said.

"Woo!" one of the crewmates yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" the cleaner asked.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're shooting things. Pull!" Keamy said

He hit the target and the crewmen around him started laughing, along with Keamy.

"Whoo!" one of the guys said.

"I… um… thought we were going on a rescue mission."

Keamy turned and faced the other guys with him and they began to laugh.

"Uh, don't you have something to mop up?" He asked

Keamy just cocked his gun, as the crew members began to root him on.

"Pull!" he yelled, as the guy who was cleaned headed back her way.

"Hey…" Sonja said to him,

"Hey, Sonja right?"

"Yeah…" she smiled

"I'm Kevin" he told her.

"Is Keamy always like that?" She asked as she looked over at him. He was still shooting things.

"Martin? Yeah… he's a pretty big asshole. He's fakin' it up to impress you."

"Why… he met me like last night.." she said.

"Maybe, who knows." He said as he walked away and began to clean again.

Sonja began to walk towards Keamy and his group of crew members. He still hadn't noticed her standing there. His friends did however, some snickered. He began to cock his gun and was about to speak to the crew members.

"Martin…" Sonja said softly.

He turned to face her slowly, she saw the soft smile on her face. He held out his hand for her to take. Which she did.

"Here, want to learn how to hit the targets?" He asked her, he watched her nod.

He moved her to where he was standing passing her the gun he helped her aim, told her to wait till it was right in the cross hairs to shoot. He looked at his friend and smirked.

"Pull!" He shouted.

Sonja held the gun with Keamy's help, she aimed and pulled the trigger unloading on the clay bird. She heard it smash and the guys cheer. She looked up at Keamy who was smiling at her.

"Beginners luck.." he laughed, "here lets go get some food." he said as the crew members began to clean up the weapons and bullet shells.

"So did you find your friend Eli?"

"No… I'm getting worried." She said

"Don't be I'm sure he's around. If he's not he probably asked someone to take him back to the Island."

"So if I want I can leave?" She asked

She noticed a slight pinch of disappointment in his face, she smiled.

"I was just asking Mr. Keamy… I didn't mean it." She said, "You're a good roommate."

Keamy sat there and began to eat the sandwich in front of him, he shook his head. If she went back to the Island she'd know he killed Eli. If she got to close to the captain aboard this ship she'd know why he killed Eli. He looked at her as she ate the fruit on her plate. She ate as if she'd not eaten in days.

She probably had eaten just, not well. Keamy smirked knowing he had her, right where he wanted her to be.

"Hey, Sonja. I'll be back in an hour or so Omar and I have to get something important done. That alright?"

She looked up and shrugged, "What am I going to say? 'No. Mr Keamy your not allowed to do your job while I'm stuck on your ship.'" She laughed.

"Alright well, I'll look for you when I'm done." He said as he stood up and left with Omar in tow.

She sighed and got up throwing the extra food out and began to wonder around the decks. She looked everywhere their had to be a sign somewhere that Eli was still onboard. He wouldn't have left without telling her he was going. She found herself near hers and Keamy's room when she saw him at the end of the hall.

He was talking to a man and shoving a jacket into his hands. Not just any jacket. Eli's jacket. Sonja felt an awful feeling inside her stomach. He did kill Eli.

No

Eli could have forgot it when he left. Sonja looked back at Keamy and quickly ran into their room and sat beside the bed. She heard the door open and quickly hid under the bed. Covering her mouth and breathing as quietly as humanly possible.

"Keamy… honestly. What's with this girl."

"She's important to me."

"How? She's one of the survivors."

"Bane… honestly… have a little faith…"

"Keamy… this girl is making you soft… are you sure you'll be able to get Ben."

Ben as in Alex's dad Ben. What did Keamy have to do to Ben. One of the many thought pulsing through her mind.

"No, being near her keeps me at a calm. She keeps me happy so I know that besides this job. I can actually feel some what human. I want her off the freighter once we attach the detonator." He said

"Why?"

"If I die, I don't want her on here. Anyway, lets go I told her I'd go find her." He said as the men all left the room.

She looked out from under the bed, looking for feet. She saw none, she sighed carefully and rolled out from under the bed and stood up. She quickly left the room and ran out so she was on the upper deck. She stopped and began to breathe quickly.

Sonja looked around the room, she was scared and confused. Detonator? Why would he die? She was lost for words, thoughts even. She just knew she had to get out of this room and look like she knew nothing.

She quickly got out of the room and ran for the steps to get onto the main deck. She went to the railing and looked over at the water, this would buy her time for words when he found her.

"There you are…" a voice came from behind her.

It didn't startle her anymore, she knew it was Martin. She knew he was going to find her and she knew what he was going to say.

"Here, I am." she said turning around to face him

"You don't seem the least bit happy to see me…" he laughed.

She pondered the thought, was she actually happy to see him or was she still confused about where her friend had gone, the whole 'If I die' bomb conversation she wasn't supposed to know about.

"Martin…" she said slowly turning back to the water.

"What's up…"

"Kevin told me your pretending to be a nice guy… just to impress me… are you pretending?" she asked turning back to him.

Keamy looked back at her almost upset with what she'd said. He did however answer her honestly.

"Honestly?" he said "You make me calm. So for him to say I'm pretending is wrong. However I could normally be preceived as a bad guy.. You however make me feel I don't need to be."

She just nodded and smiled, was there really a need a need to voice that she was happy he wasn't lying to her. Should she mention that she knows about the detonator? She knew he'd be upset about that, knowing he was being nice to her because he liked her kept her at ease. Should she really test that?

"I wont be here tomorrow, a crew and I are going to the island."

"Why?" she asked

"We were sent here to find a man… bring him back… he owes our boss.."

"You mean you guys weren't sent here to save everyone on the island, but to grab one guy… does anyone know were missing?" she asked her voice starting to raise.

"No… we weren't. I can promise you though… if this mission is a success I'll make sure we rescue the other survivors."

She couldn't read his eyes. Was he telling her the truth or was he lying through his teeth. Like he apparently was by not telling her about the detonator.

"You'll be alright here by yourself… I'll be back by dinner…" he said as he turned and left.

She was curious as to what he was going to do on the island. He mentioned Ben when she was hiding, she did hope Alex would be alright. Sonja missed her a lot, she was the only girl there that was remotely nice to her.

Sonja just turned and left to go to sleep. Worried about the next day to come, what would Keamy do on the island.

--------------------------------NEXT DAY-----------------------------------

Sonja had woken up as late as she could, but not late enough to hear Keamy leave their room. He'd been sleeping on the couch in his room, he was woken up by Omar. She pondered the thought of what they may be doing on the island.

She soon got out of her bed and walked towards the communications room where Kevin was sitting listening to a walkie. She could hear Keamy's voice, it shocked her but she wanted to know what he was doing. She stayed out of sight and listened as carefully as possible.

"Stop here. On your knees. Get on your knees." She heard Keamy's voice through the speakers. Did he know he could be heard here?

"Turn this thing off."

"P-please. There's a baby with them. Just promise you won't."

Sonja's mouth dropped, Alex? Sonja held in her want to scream at Keamy to stop. She heard him cock a gun and in a dark voice he told her to turn the fence off. Along with Alex confirming the fence was off.

Sonja felt a tear roll down her cheek, 'God Alex be safe.' She prayed to herself. She was about to stand up and leave when she heard a man say was a frequency. Meant Keamy didn't know Kevin was listening to him. He'd just found the frequency he was on. Really didn't make it any easier to listen to.

"Am I speaking to Benjamin Linus?"

"That's right." Ben spoke his voice was shaky yet firm.

"My name is Martin Keamy. I'm an employee of Charles Windmore."

She remembered that name. Ben mentioned him when he didn't know her and Alex were listening to him. She took a deep breathe and turned her attention back to the walkie.

"I'd like you to go look out your east window so we can talk about this face to face." Martin spoke. "To the left. You see me?"

"Yeah, I see you."

"All right, Mr. Linus, these are my terms: You're gonna step out the front door, put your hands above your head, and you're gonna walk straight to me. Once I have you in my custody, then I promise you that no one else in that house will be harmed."

"You and I both know that once you have me, there's nothing to stop you from killing everybody else on this island."

Was that true? Would Martin kill everyone, even though he swore to her that he'd rescue them all. She could feel herself wanting to cry, she felt terrible. She needed to tell him to stop. She needed Martin to come back to the boat.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Martin Christopher Keamy -- former first sergeant, United States Marine Corps, served with distinction from 1996 to 2001, but since then, you've worked with a number of mercenary organizations, specifically in Uganda. So I know exactly what kind of man you are, Mr. Keamy, and we can dispense with the formalities."

She didn't even know that much or any of that about Martin. When was he planning on letting her in? Letting her be apart of his life. Like he claimed she already was. Being the person who kept him calm, clearly not calm enough to be the least bit loved. Was that what she felt for Martin, was it love?

"Ok, Ben. You got it."

"Get down." she heard him say but to who she wasn't sure.

"Get your ass out here right now… or I'm gonna kill your daughter."

'Alex…' Sonja let out in a soft low sigh. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, he wouldn't kill her would he. He wasn't that guy anymore. He couldn't be.

"I'd like to present a counter proposal."

"I'm listening."

"You and your friends…. You turn around. Walk back to your helicopter. You fly away and forget you ever heard of this island."

"Tell your daddy good-bye."

Sonja felt even more tears slowly cascade down her cheeks, he wasn't going to kill her. She kept telling herself. He said he was just going to get someone not hurt anyone he didn't have to hurt her. There was no need too. Sonja whipped away the tears only to have them replaced by many more.

"Dad… They're serious. They killed Karl and my mother."

"Alex…" Sonja sobbed. She was terrified now, her knuckles turning white from her clenching her fists so hard.

"Alex… I have this under control. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Please, Daddy! Just please, please."

"You have ten seconds, Ben." Keamy's voice came back over.

"Ok, listen."

"Nine…"

"She's not my daughter." Ben said, Sonja felt more tears stream down her face.

"Eight…"

"I stole her as a baby from an insane woman. She's a pawn, nothing more. She means nothing to me. I'm not coming out of this house. So if you want to kill her, go ahead and do it--" Ben stopped talking and his voice was replaced by the weirdest noise. It was a loud static muffled noise.

Sonja didn't wait around to hear what the two men were going to say. She stood up and ran back to the room she shared with Keamy. Pushing her head into the pillow and began to let all her tears out. She was terrified, scared. Was Alex ok? Did they get Ben what happened. What was the static muffle?

Hours seemed to pass and Sonja woke up to a tear stained pillow, she had to confront Martin… she needed to know if he was the kind of person Ben said. Mercenary? A murder? Sonja got off the bed and went towards the Helipad. She knew he'd be back soon.

She arrived just as they landed, she could see his mouth moving but the words were inaudible. She knew something was seriously wrong when he pulled a gun out and pointed it at one of his crew mates.

"Linus knew who I was. He knew my name. He knew everything about me." Keamy pretty much yelled.

"No, I'm not the one who gave you up."

"Then who did?" Keamy asked.

That's when his eyes darted up and he saw Sonja standing there, He knew something was wrong. Her face was red, not from the sun but clearly from crying. She knew something. He began to walk towards her and tried to keep a calm expression.

"Sonja wait, what's wrong?"

"What did you do on the island… tell me the truth."

"What do you-" She cut him off.

"Kevin found the frequency… I heard you on the island talking to Ben… tell me Alex is ok." she said

Keamy's face dropped, he looked away and then walked passed her. "We'll talk about this later, in our room alright…"

She didn't even bother to answer she just walked away heading back to the room. She was far to angry at him for words. What was she supposed to think anyway. She noticed him walk towards the room that Kevin was staying in.

She was curious as to what he was doing in there, she could hear him yelling but she couldn't tell what he was saying. She saw him pull out a gun, and aim it at Kevin. She had enough, she turned and went into the room just missing Martin hit Kevin.

Martin walked into the room shortly after her, and looked at turned away from him, she was beyond mad. She knew he was what Ben said. He was a killer, he was a monster.

"I have to get you off this freighter." he told her

"Thank god, why now?" She said

"Because, we're going back. I know I'm going to die most likely and I hate to say it but I love you and don't want you dying with me or because of me."

"Do you even know how to love. Martin."

"Didn't, do now."

"What happened to Alex?"

"She's dead…" He told her slowly.

"Why did you have to kill her."

"Sonja. It's my job. I was told to kill anyone that gets in the way of me getting Ben. I didn't want to kill her. Trust me."

"Sure."

Keamy walked over to her and squated in front of her taking her hands in his. He looked up at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness. She knew he needed her, she didn't want to give into him,

"Please, Sonja… I need you now more then ever."

"What do you want from me?" She asked

"I just want you… to feel the way I do…"

"You have my heart Martin, you just keep breaking it… please… just stay here.. Don't go on that island please." she said as she lower her head to his and kissed him softly on the lips.

He stood up pulling her up with him, he looked her deep in the eyes and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He held her close as they fell backwards onto the bed.

-----------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------


End file.
